Diary
by Vickychan
Summary: A series of diary entries written by somebody off DBZ. You'll find out at the end who it is, but see if you can guess now.
1. Entry II

Dear Diary,   
I can't sleep anymore. It doesn't matter what time I go to sleep, he's still in my dreams. But it's worse at night. I don't know why, he just seems stronger if I go to sleep at night.   
He glares at me. When I sleep, I'm trapped inside my own head. My mind... it's a cage. He's locked me in it, and thrown away the key. He's always there. Always....  
Always torturing, poisoning my dreams with his taunts. His whispers.... his cold, heartless words. Honestly, I'd prefer it if he ripped out my organs one by one. A slow, painful death would be better than this torturing.   
He's... afraid of me. That's the only reason he does this. He's afraid that someday I'll become stronger than him. The thing he's always feared. He's afraid I'll kill him. So he tries to break me down in hope that I won't have the strength to defeat him.  
But... I fear that no matter how weak or strong I am.... he can never be defeated.


	2. Entry I

Dear Diary   
It's not like I keep a diary or anything, but there's nobody I can talk to. So writing it all down in this book is the only way I can keep my Goddamn sanity.  
.... He tortures me. I... can't bear it. No. Actually, I can. I have to bear it, I have to stand up to him. Otherwise, he'll kill my family.  
But sometimes it's so hard. Sometimes.... I just think it'd be better if I was dead. But then, what would he do? Y'know, I think my death would make it worse. I'm almost certain that if I died he'd still kill my family. He doesn't need me anymore. I'm just a puppet. A child dragged along on his spiked leash.   
I've been with him since I was just a kid. At first, I could stand him being there. Stand his torturing. But lately I... I can feel myself getting weaker... I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last.  
His torturing.... his manipulating... he plays with the mind. It's really starting to wear me down. I.... can't keep standing up to him. I'm... afraid. I'm afraid I'm gonna let my family down. I've lost my pride. Regardless of what I say, what I do, he'll still take it. And... I fear that soon he'll take me, too.


	3. Entry III

Dear Diary,   
He's filth. He's dirt. Not even that. He lives off the pain of others, he gets a kick out of it. Seeing people squirm... he loves it. He has no honor... no pride... no dignity. How can anyone like him have such things? Whatever he says, whatever he believes, he's still nothing. He's a tyrant. He kills for sport. It doesn't matter who or what he kills. As long as he stops something breathing, he's happy. Sometimes I think he'd even kill his own race if he was given half the chance.   
I... I loathe him. I hate everything about him. There isn't a single drop of good in him. His eyes... they glare at me. His lips, they smirk wickedly at my pain. His laugh, it haunts me. He laughs at me. He's driving me insane. I...  
Oh God... what do I do..? I can't keep this up. What if he wins? What will happen then?  
My family...


	4. Entry IV

Dear Diary,   
Got a knife in my hand right now. I could slit my own throat as easy as anything. It's tempting. It would hurt like hell, but at least it would stop all this... Or perhaps it wouldn't. Perhaps he'd still find a way, even if I died. Actually, he'd probably kill my family just to show me who's boss. It's the kind of thing he'd do. I'm nothing to him. A child. A scared little saiyan boy.   
_"Oh please sir, don't kill my family. Please sir, leave my mind alone."_  
I bet he'd love me to beg like that. He'd have a real laugh. Bastard. I swear he doesn't need me. Or maybe he does. He's scared of me. Scared that I'll kill him. But maybe he does also actually _need_ me.   
I can't figure this guy out. No matter how hard I try.  
Help me...


	5. Entry V

Dear Diary,   
Please... I need help... I'm so weak... I get weaker by the day... He's broken my spirit... he's winning.  
I can't let him win... If I do, he'll...  
God.... is there a God? I doubt it so much. Surely no God would put me through this...  
He's in my dreams when I sleep... and he's in my mind when I wake. Whispering... torturing... slowly killing me with his words. And that's all they are. Words. Words of poison. The words which will kill me.  
He's winning... somebody... please... Somebody help me...   
Put a stop to him... How? How do I kill him...?


	6. Entry VI

Dear Diary,   
Help me! I feel him! He's here, he's coming for me! Please, somebody! I can't do it! I can't fight him anymore! God forgive me! God forgive me for letting him do this! To my family, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I love you. Every one. Forgive me. Please remember I loved you. I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to protect you always. But I couldn't. Please forgive me, I couldn't protect you. I couldn't stop him..  
Please...  
God, I feel him right now. This is the last entry I will ever write, I know it. I have only seconds left, I know. So to my family, I love you and I always will, I swear. And I am so sorry I let you down.

Yours faithfully -


	7. Entry VII

Dear Diary,   
So this is where he's been writing, eh? Well, I guess it's only fair for me to finish it off for him. Sweet of him to write that last entry for his family. Too bad he was too weak to defeat me. Ha. Weakling. Why did he even bother to fight? He must've known that I'd win sooner or later. He can't kill me. Not without killing himself. You can't kill the person you were born to be. The person _inside_ you. He never would've even existed if it wasn't for that damn accident.   
Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. I won. He's gone. I've finally gotten my life back - the life that he stole. And there's no way in Hell I'm giving it up.   
But that's enough with the writing. I need to get rid of those false kids he created. Destroy the planet I would've destroyed if he hadn't gotten in the way. 

Ciao for now.  
Kakarotto


End file.
